LOVE? SUCK!
by siira137
Summary: Kembar? Tak mengherankan memiliki sifat yang mirip. bahkan orang yang disukai? "Apa kau bercanda?"/ "Kau yang bercanda Oppa! Kau menyukainya! Menyukai Sungmin!"/ "Kau tak akan tahu arti cinta sebelum kau mengalaminya, Kyuhyun-ah", 'Aku tahu arti cinta. Dan itu menyakitkan' a KyuMin fanfiction dedicated to mak Emha. older archives continue DLDR.


**LOVE? SUCK!**

**Author : Siira137**

**Character : Lee Sung Min as Kim Sungmin**

** Cho Kyu Hyun as himself**

** Lee Hyuk Jae as himself**

** Lee Donghae as himself**

** Choi Siwon as himself**

** Kim Young Woon as himself**

** Seo Joo Hyun as Cho Seohyun**

** Lee Sung Kyu as herself**

** Other chara will be reveal for needed**

**Rated : T ( for now )**

**Genre : Romance, hurt/discomfort, drama**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, typo(s), diharapkan menjauh untuk yang tidak menyukai YAOI.**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik saya #dirajam. Baik, KyuMin belong to each other #SME protes #ga peduli. Super Junior and SNSD belong to theirself, their parents and GOD.**

**Summary : "Kau tak akan tahu arti cinta sebelum kau mengalaminya, Kyuhyun-ah", ****_'Aku tahu arti cinta. Dan itu menyakitkan'_**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO SIDERS! Tapi untuk komen dan masukkan yang positif aku terima dengan tangan terbuka ^^/**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning **

.

"_Oppa_!"

Terlihat seorang gadis manis dengan surai panjang yang tergerai berwarna coklat kehitaman sedikit berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah meja yang terletak di sudut cafetaria tersebut. Merasa terpanggil oleh suara yang ia sangat kenal, orang yang tengah duduk di meja sambil membaca buku tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap datar ke arah gadis itu.

"Seohyun-ah…."

.

.

.

Siang ini, namja berkulit pucat itu sedang bosan dan tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, termasuk sahabat-sahabat dekatnya yang berusaha mengajaknya menghilangkan kepenatan. Namun dengan acuh dan dingin ia menolak. Sahabatnya yang sudah tahu dengan sifat namja berambut ikal coklat ini hanya bisa memakluminya. Pemuda ini hanya menghela nafas dalam perjalanan pulang menggunakan BMW S Class hitam itu. Di sebelahnya, seorang gadis manis terus saja berceloteh ria menceritakan bagaimana ia merasa senang saat orang yang dikaguminya menyapanya tadi di sekolah. Lagi, namja berkulit pucat itu hanya menghela nafas panjang tanpa mempedulikan ocehan orang di sebelahnya.

'Berisik sekali'-batinnya dalam hati.

"_Oppa_! Kau tadi lihat dia kan? Dia sangat manis dan imut! Kyaaa! Aku senang sekali!"

Gadis itu terus menepuk-nepukkan tangannya membuat kesan kekanakkan yang manis dan hanya ditanggapi oleh helaan nafas oleh orang yang dipanggilnya 'Oppa' tersebut. Sesaat ia merengut kesal. Bisa-bisanya ia diacuhkan seperti itu, padahal ia sengaja ingin memancing _Oppa_nya. Sedikit jahil, ia mencubit pinggang orang tersebut.

"Yah! Seohyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sakit tahu!"

Teriaknya saat pinggangnya terasa panas karena dicubit.

"Yah! Jangan membentakku! Hanya karena kau lahir tiga menit lebih awal dariku bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya membentakku Kyuhyun!"

Gadis itu merenggut kesal dan mengembungkan pipinya. Orang yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu hanya mendecih pelan dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Kalau begitu, lahirlah lebih dulu dariku. Lagipula hentikan wajah itu, membuatku merinding! Hiii!"

Kyuhyun memegang kedua lengannya sambil mengusap-usap seolah ia sedang ketakukan. Seohyun-nama gadis itu-menatap tajam ke arah _Oppa_nya ini. Ingin rasanya ia menjambak dan memutilasi saudara kembarnya ini. Kalau bukan karena titah sang Umma, ia pasti sudah dari dulu melakukannya. Huh! Sudahlah! Lagipula untuk apa ia ambil pusing? Toh dia sudah bertemu dengan pangeran pujaannya tadi di sekolah. Daripada meladeni _Oppa_ nya yang tidak waras ini, lebih baik dia mengkhayalkan sosok tadi.

Namun ia berhenti sejenak menatap orang di sampingnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan kembarannya itu.

"Oppa, kau sungguh tak apa dengan semua ini?"

Kyuhyun menatapa Seohyun. Ia melihat guratan kekhawatiran yang terpampang jelas di wajah itu. Lalu menepuk kepala yeoja itu pelan.

"Kau tenang saja… Doakan kembaranmu ini bisa mengatasinya"

**_Flashback_**

Seohyun berjalan memasuki cafetaria sekolahnya dan melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat sampai matanya tertuju pada sosok namja berwajah stoik dan tersenyum kecil. Ia sedikit berlari kecil memanggil orang itu dan melambaikan tangannya. Seohyun mendudukan dirinya dihadapan namja itu dan menatap bola mata onyx itu tak suka. Bagaimana tidak? Baru datang sudah ditatap dengan tatapan mengejek begitu. Kalau bukan karena ia punya urusan penting, ia tak akan sudi mendatangi kembaranya itu. Kyuhyun.

"_Oppa_" panggilnya.

"Hmm.." Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi kecil sambil terus membaca buku dengan tulisan yang bahkan Seohyun tak mengerti. Buku bahasa alienkah? Seohyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Oppa_! Dengarkan aku! Ini penting!" Seohyun berteriak dan menggembungkan pipinya tak suka.

Merasa diteriaki oleh orang dihadapannya, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya dan menatap datar. Lalu melengos pelan.

"Tak usah teriak. Apa kau mau merusak image mu sebagai gadis cantik dan polos hancur di mata mereka? Katakan saja ada masalah apa, aku mendengarkan kok." Ujarnya pelan, kemudian kembali membaca bukunya.

"Eh?" Seohyun menoleh sekelilingnya dan mendapati berpuluh-puluh pasang mata tengah mengamati mereka. Merasa sedikit risih dan malu, ia hanya tersenyum manis dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil meminta maaf. Namun, tanpa mereka berdua sadari, pasang mata itu tetap saja mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sambil sesekali melirik, walau terkesan tak peduli. Bagaimana tidak? Dua orang yang terkenal di sekolah mereka saling berhadap-hadapan dan membicarakan sesuatu yang terdengar serius. Bukankah hal itu akan menarik?

Seohyun berdehem kecil. Lalu kembali menatap intens insan dihadapannya ini. Sedikit ragu, ia mulai berucap.

"_Oppa_. Kau akan dijodohkan. Tadi _Umma_ meneleponku dan menyuruh kita berkumpul di rumah utama sepulang sekolah…"

Dan perkatannya mendapat sambutan terkejut dari Kyuhyun. Termasuk orang-orang yang ada di sana.

.

.

Seorang namja manis tengah berjalan menuju tempat untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Ia berjalan agak cepat sambil bersiul. Istirahat. Waktu yang tepat untuk memuaskan cacing-cacing yang sedang konser di dalam perutnya minta jatah makan. Seperti budak saja #dirajam.

Sesekali ia menundukkan kepalanya melihat setiap orang yang menyapanya melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu ia tersenyum ramah dan membuat setiap orang yang menyapanya tadi merona dan salah tingkah. Melihat senyum manis dan ramah yang suci dan tulus sudah pasti membuat hatimu berbunga kan?

"Minnie-ah~~!"

Merasa terpanggil, namja manis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang memanggil. Orang itu tersenyum dengan gummy smilenya dan berlari ke arah namja manis itu. Setelah tahu siapa yang memangginya, ia tersenyum manis dan membalas panggilan orang tersebut.

"Hyukkie~~!" namja yang dipanggil langsung merangkul bahu namja manis itu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Aku lapar, aku lupa sarapan tadi. Jadi mau beli makanan. Kau mau ikut Hyukkie-ah?"

Namja yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Lalu menarik tangan namja manis yang dipanggilnya Minnie tadi sambil tersenyum riang.

"Ayo Minnie! Jangan sampai kehabisan!"

Minnie-namja manis itu hanya tersenyum geli sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku kekanakkan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Lalu ikut berlari kecil dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Hyukkie.

.

Minnie dan Hyukkie sudah sampai di depan cafetaria ketika mereka mendengar semua siswa dan siswi di sana berteriak.

"EHHHH?!"

Lalu terdengar suara bass seorang namja yang berteriak dan terdengar marah.

"Jangan bercanda Seohyun!"

"Aku tidak bercanda _Oppa_! Kalau kau tak percaya, telepon saja _Umma_ lagi!"

Minnie sebenarnya tak begitu mempedulikan pertengkaran ini, karena tujuannya ke sini mencari makanan. Tapi rasa keadilan itu muncul lagi. Hyukkie yang melihat sahabatnya sedang gelisah ini hanya tersenyum kecil. 'Rasa keadilannya sebagai mantan Ketua OSIS masih tinggi rupanya'-batin Hyukkie dalam hati. Merasa kasihan, Hyukkie menepuk pelan punggung sahabatnya itu dan membuat Minnie menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu,walau kau bukan ketua OSIS lagi, sebagai mantan, kau masih boleh mengambil tindakan kok" Hyukkie tersenyum ramah.

Minnie menatap ragu sahabatnya itu dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukan. Maka, ia pun mendekati kedua hoobaenya yang masih bertengkar itu. Minnie berjalan perlahan memasuki cafetaria, semua siswa dan siswi yang mengetahui kehadirannya langsung membungkuk hormat dan dibalas oleh Minnie sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Saat ini bukan waktunya untuk berbalas hormat, ada yang lebih penting. Kedua hoobae yang ada dihadapannya itu membuatnya tersenyum. Hoobae yang selalu menentangnya sedang berdiri di sana,bertengkar dengan hoobae yang selalu memujanya.

Setelah agak dekat dengan mereka, ia pun berdehem agak keras. Kedua hoobaenya itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan agak terkejut. Ia hanya tersenyum manis melihatnya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berdua bertengkar? Bukankah kalian icon sekolah? Itu tidak baik." Minnie tersenyum ramah sambil menatap mereka bergantian.

**DEG**

Pandangannya bertemu kembali dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sudah menarik minatnya sejak mata mereka bertemu pertama karena perilakunya. Tak dihiraukannya teriakan manja dari hoobae satunya. Mata foxy nya hanya terfokus pada mata onyx yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia menggeplak pikirannya sendiri dan beralih menatap hoobae satunya, tujuannya ke sini bukan untuk ini. 'Ada apa dengan tatapan itu?'-batinnya-tak bisa dipungkiri, pikirannya masih menyimpang ke arah pemuda bermata onyx itu. Untuk itu, ia menanyakan perihal masalah yang membuat kedua hoobaenya ini bertengkar.

"Jadi, apa masalahnya Seohyun-ah? Kyuhyun-ah?"

Pemuda yang ia panggil itu hanya melengos dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke pintu keluar cafetaria tersebut dengan tatapan takjub yang membuat ia merasa risih. Siswa-siswi di sana baru pertama kali melihat adegan seperti ini. Siswa kelas X yang dikenal sebagai icon sekolah menolak mantan ketua OSIS mereka yang mempunyai charming luar biasa itu. Sedangkan Minnie yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sedih. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia diabaikan oleh pemuda jangkung itu. Lalu ia beralih dan mendengarkan keluh kesah hoobae satunya.

Berbaris-bari kalimat yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya merasa ngilu. 'Lagi-lagi. Ada apa denganku sih?'-batinnya sambil tetap tersenyum sambil berusaha menyimak perkataan orang dihadapannya ini.

.

"Kau tahu Kyuhyun-ssi, menghindarinya tak akan membuatnya menyadari perasaanmu"

Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Mengarahkan matanya pada sosok berambut blonde itu.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Lee Hyuk Jae-ssi" tuturnya dingin. Ia paling malas mempunyai urusan dengan _Sunbae_nya yang sok tahu seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak suka ketika melihat sunbaenya ini tersenyum dan tekekeh pelan dan dengan tidak sopannya melenggang melewatinya sambil sengaja menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu pemuda itu.

Dan satu kalimat yang dibisikkan oleh sunbaenya tadi sukses membuatnya mematung di tempat.

"Sungmin tak akan tahu perasaanmu kalau kau terus seperti ini"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di bangku kelasnya dengan gusar. Suasana yang ribut menambah keruh suasana hatinya. Hari ini_ songsaengnim_ tidak bisa mengajar karena ijin entah apa alasannya ia tak peduli. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapa malas dua namja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ada perlu apa Donghae-ah, Siwon-ah?"

"Hei! Jangan menatap kami begitu! Kau tadi hebat sekali di cafeteria. Bertengkar dengan kembaranmu dan menolak seorang Lee Sungmin. Pantas saja mereka menjuluki mu Ice Prince. Khukhu~"

"Yah! Hentikan perkataanmu Lee Donghae! Aku sedang stress!"

Namja bernama Lee Donghae itu langsung terdiam dan menatap sahabat satunya dengan tatapan_ tolong-urusi-dia_. Dan namja berbadan tegap itu hanya mengehela nafas.

Namja itu duduk di bangku depan Kyuhyun yang kebetulan saat itu kosong. Lalu menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau punya pacar"

Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit heran. Ada apa ia tiba-tiba ditanyai seperti itu?

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Tuan Choi Siwon?" tanyanya berbalik dingin.

Siwon kembali menghela nafas. Sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar…

"Sudah! Jawab saja aku! Kau punya tidak?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu memandang langit dari balik jendela.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang?" Tanya Siwon kembali.

**DEG**

Jantung Kyuhyun berpacu cepat. Ia tak mungkin menjawab jujur. Jika ia menjawab jujur, itu pasti akan menjadi berita heboh, dan ia akan dihujani pertanyaan tak penting.

"Tidak.." akhirnya Kyuhyun menjawab ketus.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa kau marah dengan perjodohan ini?"

"Aku tak mungkin menyukainya. Lagipula aku tak percaya dengan cinta"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari sahabatnya ini.

"Kau tak akan percaya dengan cinta kalau kau belum mengalaminya Kyuhyun. Kau mau melajang sampai mati? Siapa tahu kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu. Percyalah. Jatuh cinta itu indah dan menyenangkan!" Siwon berujar antusias dan diiringi oleh anggukan Donghae.

Mendengar perkataan Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Namun dalam hati ia menjerit lain.

_'Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya cinta itu Siwon. Dan itu sakit'_

**_Flashback off_**

Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya pelan. Ia tak peduli dengan saran kedua sahabatnya itu. Pikirannya terfokus pada perkataan _Sunbae_nya.

_"Sungmin tak akan tahu perasaanmu kalau kau terus seperti ini"_

Kenapa?

Tak ada yang tahu dengan perasaannya terhadap namja manis tersebut. Bahkan Kim Sungmin sendiri. Lalu? Kenapa _Sunbae_nya itu bisa tahu?

Hanya satu kata itu yang sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian pikirannya. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Merasa ada yang mengguncang bahunya, Kyuhyun terasadar dari lamunannya.

"Ayo _Oppa_. Kita sudah sampai. Masalah perjodohan itu.."

"Sudahlan Seohyun, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya sendiri dengan _Appa_ dan _Umma_"

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan wajah datar namun terkesan dingin. Membuat Seohyun menelan air liurnya berat. Pertama kalinya melihat _Oppa_nya seperti itu setelah kejadian 'itu'.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil hitam itu dan keluar disusul oleh kembarannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya berat. Berita yang membuatnya muak. Perjodohan? Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya ia boneka yang seenaknya bisa diatur. Lagipula hatinya sudah beku hanya teruntuk satu orang itu. Satu orang yang selalu dibicarakan oleh adik kembarannya.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu rumah utama yang mewah dan bergaya classic mengikuti kerajaan Inggris pada abad 16 itu dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Seorang penjaga segera membukakan pintu tersebut. Kemudian ia dan Seohyun melangkah masuk sambil disalami hormat oleh maid dan butler di rumah kediaman kedua orangtuanya tersebut. Ia memandang tak suka dengan penyambutan ini. Berbeda dengan Seohyun yang sedikit megangkat dagunya, menunjukkan bahwa ialah tuan rumah di sini.

Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki ruang keluarga dengan dituntun oleh seorang butler setengah baya. Kepala Butler mereka. Mr. Kim Young Woon. Dan ia di langsung di sambut oleh keluarga dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang sediki bergelombang. Tak salah lihatkah ia? Apa pipi gadis itu baru saja merona?

Melihat Kyuhyun, kedua orang tuanya yang tengah berbincang dengan keluarga calon menantunya langsung mempersilahkannya duduk. Begitu pula dengan Seohyun. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan keluarga calon tunangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap tak suka dengan calon tunangannya yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik pundak orangtuanya. Terkesan malu dan sok imut. Ia tak suka. Namun matanya tertuju pada bentuk bibir gadis itu. Yang mengingatkan ia akan seseorang. Seseorang yang sejak pertama kali berpandangan mata tengannya telah menangkap hati dan menghantui pikirannya dengan mata indah itu.

Sesaat ia melamun memandang gadis-bukan, memandang bibir itu. Walau tak semerah bibir orang itu, bentuknya yang ber-_shape_ M betul-betul mengingatkannya. Gadis itu semakin malu karena dipandangi begitu oleh Kyuhyun. Ia menjadi semakin salah tingkah.

Orangtua dari kedua belah pihak itu tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti terpesona oleh gadis itu. Namun berbeda halnya dengan Seohyun. Ia menatap tak suka gadis itu. Entah, ia hanya tak suka. Gadis itu terkesan sok pemalu! Seohyun yang melihat kembarannya seperti terpesona itu melihat arah pandang mata kembarannya. Lalu ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. 'Kau tak akan bisa menggantikkan posisi orang 'itu' dihati _Oppa_ku! Dasar jelek!-batinnya dalam hati.

_Appa_ Kyuhyun lalu berdehem dan membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Jadi Kyuhyun, Seohyun. Perkenalkan. Mereka keluarga Lee. Dan ini putri mereka yang manis. Perkenalkan dirimu _chagi_." _Appa_ Kyuhyun tesenyum sambil memandang bangga menantunya yang menurutnya manis dan perfect itu.

Dengan sedikir bergetar, gadis itu berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"A-annyeonghaseo Kyuhyun-ssi. Seohyun-ssi. Perkenalkan. A-aku… Aku Lee Sung Kyu. Tapi kalian boleh memanggilku Sunny"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar dan Seohyun mendecih pelan yang untungnya tak didengar oleh mereka semua. Kecuali Kyuhyun tentunya yang tersenyum kecil-lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Appa…." Kyuhyun membuka suara

"Ya, Kyuhyuh? Apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku…"

**TeBeCe**

_Annyeong chingudeul_~~~! Akhirnya! Penderitaanku untuk menghadapi UAS telah selesai! Jadi mohon maaf kalau di awal ceritanya agak membosankan, tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya, aku janji, aku akan berusaha membuat yang lebih baik lagi.

Oh! Aku tak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan chara. Ini hanya untuk kepentingan FF semata. _Mianhe ne_~ ^^/

Hahaha~~~ segitu aja dulu. Karena saya anak yang polos, jadi saya nggak bakal banyak ngebahas hal gaje (baca: males ngetik) dan ff ini teruntuk _Eomma_ku Emha Young Seok yang aku janjiin bikin ff yang romance. Semoga suka yaa _Eomma_ :* dan sekali lagi, ini adalah ff dari file lama yang aku upload ulang di sini, di fb udh ngga memungkinkan mengingat identitasku di sana ngga disamarin -'

Mianhe juga, di sini KYUMIN nya belum begitu keliatan. Tapi ini juga demi kelancaran cerita. Mianhe *bow

Ya udah deh, bagi yang telah membaca Comment please. Jangan jadi SIDERS T.T Hargailah aku yang telah susah mengetik ff ini. _Gomawoyoo_~~~

**_'Setidaknya, aku telah berusaha sebaik-baiknya dan menutupi kekurangannya dengan belajar lebih giat dalam membuat sebuah cerita'_**


End file.
